Now or Forever?
by Mynameisprettyy
Summary: Bree Davenport is the youngest of her two brothers..She starts to write her songs about a lot of things...but will one be love? I don't own Lab Rats or Lie-The Band Perry Without a warning-Mateus Ward and Stay Away- G. Hannelious. OR ANY other songs I use! Thanks. R&R
1. Childhood

Now or Forever?

Chapter 1-Childhood

No One's P.O.V.

carried the 3 new babies to their nurseries that he had built in the lab.

Two boys and One girl.

Bree's was pink and purple with butterflies.

Adam's was red and black with race cars.

Chase's was green with stars.

In these rooms is where they stayed until they were able to walk.

Since Chase had super-smarts he was the first one to learn. Then Adam and then Bree.

When Adam walked into the lab from his nursery he had Bree and Chase behind him.

"A'am A'am I wanna pway!" Bree shouted with her fingers in her mouth

"Bee we not posed to pway in da 'ab on'e in r pway wooms" Chase said

"Yea Bee we not posed to pway in here" Adam said standing next to Chase

Adam was first born.

Chase was second.

Bree was third.

"I 'anna p-pway w-wif you t-two" Bree started crying she still had her fingers in her mouth

walked in the lab and saw the children.

"Why aren't you in the play rooms?" He asked his children seriously

"We 'anted to pway in the lab." Adam said before Bree could talk

"Oh well you know the rules." said "Bree take your fingers out of your mouth and use your passy" said to Bree before he left

***Hey guys sorry it's short but I will update. Like it? R&R!***


	2. Adam

**Now or forever? **

**Chapter 2- Adam**

**Adam Charles Davenport**

**6**

**"Bee! Bee!" Chase said happily **

**"What are y'all doing?" Adam asked**

**Bree stopped in her tracks. **

**"Nofing!" Bree said taking her fingers out of her mouth**

**"Bee was pwaying 'uper peed wif me" Chase said quietly **

**"Bree! What did Mister 'avenport say about fat?" Adam asked**

**"I no what he 'aid duh A'am" Bree said looking for her pacifier.**

**"Right here." Chase said with her pacifier **

**"C'ase fat's not 'unny!"Bree screamed**

**She ran off to her nursery to play with her toys **

**"Where's Bee going?" Chase asked Adam**

**"Her pway woom she'll be back" Adam reassured his little brother**

**"R you sure?" Chase asked his big brother **

**"I'm sure little buddy. I'm sure" Adam said**

**"O'tay" Chase said **

**The he waddled off to his room. **


	3. Chase

Chapter 3-Chase

Chase Adams Davenport

4

Chase walked around to Bree's nursery and stayed by the door and heard her singing

"Flowers and gumdrops,

Crystals that glow"

He stepped over and Bree closed her mouth tight

"Hey Bee that was wewy good!"

Then Bree stood up and asked

"You wewy fink so?"

"Yup" Chase answered

"Are you still mad at me?" Chase asked his little sister

"Bout what?" Bree asked

"Never 'ind then" Chase said

"Otay" Bree said confusingly

Then Chase went to the lab

"Alright go get Bree. Time for training"

said to Chase

"Otay" Chase said

Bree had her passy in her mouth.

Weird...

"Bee twaining" Chase said to his youngest sister

"Otay" Bree replied to Chase


	4. Bree

Chapter 4-Bree

Bree Shade Davenport

2

"Alrighty Bree your bionics are stable enough" said

"Chase and Adam you'll have to do two more tests just so I can make sure" said

"What? Why?" Asked clueless Adam

"Adam are you fussing at me?" asked his oldest

"NO!" Little Bree screamed at the sight of hitting a button. A button he had told them never to touch.

"Did you just scream at me?" walked over to the 3 year old

She was about to super-speed and she saw Chase noticed and ran over to her and grabbed her wrist

"Let go" She whispered

"No" He whispered back


	5. Cousin

***fast forward**

**Adam=16**

**Chase=14**

**Bree=12**

Chapter 5-Cousin

Bree's P.O.V.

I was writing in my song book.

I was completely excited cause our cousin Marcus was coming over to perform our song that we were working on together.

DING DONG DING DONG!

"Eeeeek!" I screamed

"What is it?" Chase asked

"Marcus is here!" I said jumping up and down

"Bree get the door and I'll set up." said "Boys"

"Okay" We all three said in unison

I opened the door and Marcus walked in we hugged for what felt like forever.

"Hey!" Marcus said

"Hey! Did you finish the rest of the song?" I asked

"Yeah you ready?" He asked

"Yup. you got ready?" I asked

"Yeah. You can start" He replied

I walked up to the mirophone

Marcus walked up to the piano and started playing the melody.

I started singing

**Bree/**_Marcus_

**"mmmmh yeah**

_Uh Flashback to the first time I saw you I fell in love with your smile cuz I knew after that I couldn't see my life without you. So for weeks I planned my whole approach through. So I could ask the most important qeustion of life so far you said yes and I gave you my heart we talked every single day I thought we never would part we went to together like a canvas and art But I guess I wasn't thinking so straight cause you ended it after so many dates It was to soon but it was to late to ask for a second chance a brand new slate. It's hard to believe it started off so well cause now your gone every day I go through now let me take it to the chours before my eyes start start to swell uh_

**I'm like oh it's time to face the fact that your not coming I did my best put you above the rest and you left without a warning**

**Oh oh oo oh oh Without a warning**

_I wish I could just wake up from this dream tomorrow and end all of my sorrow but that's not how it works now I need a heart to borrow I can't make you love me so there's no need to try I just need some answers I need to know why cause it makes no sence how you introduce me to all of your friends and I met your parents and your dog and your cat and all that time I thought you had my back but I guess I was wrong cause I'm here writing this song instead of in your arms like I planned all along I try to stay stong but that's not an option cause in the end you'll always be gone your gone it's done_

**I'm like oh...It's time to face the fact **_(yeah,yeah.)_** That you're not coming back **_(You're not)_** coming back But I did my best out you above the rest and you left without a warning oh oh oh oh without a warning **

_My friends think I'm crazy for being this obessesed with one girl (_**oh oooooo) **_but they don't get it you were my everything you were my whole wide world. But that worlds gone and life moves on I'll just have fun there's plenty of fish in the sea and life's a wild ride I'll try and keep my seatbelt on and oh!_

**It's time to face the fact that I'm not crawling back but I did my best put you above the rest and you left me without a warning without a warning without a warning yeah without a warning without a warning Without a Warning_**

Marcus finishes playing the music and we both smile

"Wow that was really really good guys" Chase and Adam said

"Bree,You should be famous!" said

"That's what I keep telling her!" Marcus said teasingly

"Thanks" I say blushing


	6. Sing and Write

Chapter 6-Sing and Write

No One's P.O.V.

Bree was sitting in her desk chair looking in the mirror.

Chase and Adam were standing at her door and watched her.

Her phone rang Her song "You lie" started playing

"_So don't bring me those big brown eyes and tell me that your sorry"_

She got up and walked to her bed to get her phone.

She looked at the screen Marcus. She let it ring.

Adam looked at his brother with a worried look on his face then back up through the crack in the door.

Bree tied a ribbon over her ponytail holder.

She smiled in the mirror and went to change.

She came out of the bathroom in jean shorts,a black and pink top and black DC's.

She reached up and pulled her ponytail tighter.

She picked up her phone and put it in her back pocket.

It was a Saturday. She was gonna go to the mall with her brothers.

She walked to door and opened it Adam and Chase froze "Ready?" She asked

They nodded Chase and Adam moved over to let her out first she walked to the garage and looked at Adam "Are you gonna 'drive'?" She asked putting quotes around drive since the car was self drivable.

He nodded "Yeah,"

Chase walked over to the passenger seat side and got in. Bree got in behind Chase.

Chase typed in the "Mission Creek Mall" and the car started and took off.

5 minutes later...

Adam looked up in the mirror and saw Bree singing. He turned up the radio knowing the louder the music the louder Bree would sing.

"Live like you were dy_ing" Bree sang

Adam and Chase were smiling. They loved to hear Bree sing. It 'soothed' them. Made them feel calm.

Bree's P.O.V.

We got to the mall and the first store we went to was American Eagle.

Then we went to the food court and got pizza and ice-cream.

When we finished we stayed for a minute deciding which store we should go to next. Adam and Chase had bought me a bunch of clothes. I scanned around and saw the jewlry store 'Dimonds' and I got courious.

My curosity must have showed cause Chase said "What?"

"Oh,nothing" I said

I got up and picked up my bags "Here I'll super-speed these to the car and then we'll keep looking" I said

I did and got back.

I started to walk over to another clothe store and stopped in my track and turned to see a man's clothing store.

Chase's P.O.V.

Bree saw the jewlry store and walked over to it.

"I'll be right back." She said

I watched her as she asked the employee to pull out a necklace with 'love' on it.

She asked how much it was "$272.76"

"Oh okay. Thanks."

She walked out of the store "Okay I just needed to see something. Y'all ready?"

We shook our heads and walked to the car.

We took the long way home.

Adam's P.O.V.

We had decided to take the long way home and on the way Bree passed out. She was talking about what she wanted for her birthday in 5 weeks then she fell asleep.

Chase made sure she was out and said "I saw her looking at a necklace that said 'love' on it."

"How much?" I asked

"$272.76 I think" He answered

"How are supposed to get that?" I asked

Bree was fidgeting in her sleep we were home now.

Chase carried her to her room and layed her down on her bed.

She woke up 15 minutes later.

"You're up" I said as she walked over to the couch

"How long was I asleep? All I remember is leaving the store" Bree asked

"About an hour and 15 minuets" I replied

"Oh. Where's Chase?" She asked

"In the lab" I replied

She started to walk toward the lab and stumbled a little Why?

Chase's P.O.V.

I was in the lab trying to put out how easy it would be to buy Bree that necklace she looked at today.

Then she walked in.

"Hey you're up! Sleep good?" I asked

"Yeah." She replied

"Well I was about to go upstairs and-Bree?"

She was starring off into space.

I waved my hand in front of her face

"Bree? Hello? Earth to Bree?"

Bree's P.O.V.

I loved spending time with Adam and Chase today and When Chase was talking I zoned out and started to image what would happen if I just kissed him. Right there.

"Bree? Earth to Bree?" Chase asked me.

I leaned closer and touched his lips.

His face was in so much shock and I freaked out and super-speeded out and up stairs.

I went to my favorite spot. (It's on the roof)

I sat there and said "I kissed him."

I repeated it over and over in my head and then out of my mouth.

I tingled all over and I felt something with that 'kiss'.

But did Chase?

Then I heard someone famillar behind me ask "You kissed who?"

"Jake?" I said turning around.

I was right.

"I thought that you left with Marcus. Why are you here?"

"I did but our car broke down a block away and so I super-speeded up here cause I figgured you'd be up here." Jake said answering me qeustion

"Oh" I said

"You kissed who?" He asked

Then Marcus super-speeded out of nowhere.

"What's wrong" he said

***Here you go! Chapter 6! Do you like how Bree and Marcus are related? Or are they? **

**I know! Okay, Jake is Marcus' twin brother.**

**Now,I will have a certain update day but not right away***


	7. Staying or Leaving

Chapter 7-Staying or Leaving?

Chase's P.O.V.

Bree kissed me. Then super-speeded out and I was in so much shock that I wanted to tell her to wait but I mean I couldn't it felt impossible.

Bree was in her spot and I overheard Marcus and Jake.

"So can we stay?" Jake asked

"Well,I guess. I'll ask if you can stay in the capsules in our rooms." Bree answered

"Okay," Marcus said and saw me I shot a look at Bree and Marcus understood.

"Bree, Where's Chase?" Marcus asked

She started to breathe heavily and she looked around and all most fell off the roof but since Marcus and Jake had all three of our powers Marcus used his telekineisis to catch her. Then super-speeded her to her room and layed her on her bed.

Bree's P.O.V.

"Bree,Where's Chase?" Marcus asked

I started breathing heavily and I let the darkness take over.

_-Dream-_

_Bree__** Chase **__Adam _Marcus

Bree?

_**Marcus I don't think we should-**_

_She's coming to..._

_Ugh my head hurts what happened?_

_**Well the misson we went on-**_

You hit your head and almost

_Almost d_

_Almost WHAT?_

_**died**_

_WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP ME? I COULD'VE DIED! THANKS FOR CARING FOR ME I JUST JUST UGH!_

_**Bree**_

_Bree_

Bree

_-Dream end-_

Marcus's P.O.V.

Bree was fidgeting in her sleep.

Adam had put a cold washcloth on her forehead.

Chase and I stayed by her then

Adam said "She's coming to"

"mmmmh" Bree moaned

"Bree?" I asked

"Marcus?" Bree whispered

"Yeah?" I said

"Where's Chase and Adam?" Bree whispered

"I'm right here Bree" Chase said

"Here" Adam said

"What happened?" Bree whispered

"You fainted" I replied

She tried to sit up but she dropped back down letting the cloth fall off.

"Bree," Chase said calmly "Becareful your head is still red."

"Okay" Bree said barely under a whisper

Chase's P.O.V.

I hated to see Bree hurt or in a bad condition.

After Marcus went down-stairs to get covers with Adam behind him.

I went to get Bree's diary.

_6-15-14_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was okay but Chase is always making me fall. I'm getting zoned out when we talk,walk or even say hi to each other._

_Adam I don't even know._

_Marcus he just is like Chase but I love Chase more I think I don't know. Anywhooo gtg bye _

I had no idea Bree felt that way about me.

AT ALL. It's like fire and gasoline.

Then I heard Bree say "Chase I love y-y-you"

"I love you too Bree" I said

I helped her downstairs and she managed to walk on her own.

I sat by Bree a dinner and by then she said she felt fine.

Bree's P.O.V.

I woke up to a wonderful smell from downstairs, Marcus and Chase were cooking pancakes.

"Hey morning Bree." They said in unison

"Morning" I replied.

-_After Breakfast-_

I went to the bathroom and when I got out I was able to hear something.

I got to the lab where everybody was except for Davenport.

My ears started hurting really bad I put my hands over my ears and dropped to my knees

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" I was crying and all I could hear was voices I couldn't make them out.

All I saw was Marcus speeding off and bringing back .

Adam tried to get me up but I wouldn't budge. Then after it calmed down I fell over I still had my hands on my ears they just loosened.

Adam picked me up and set me in the lab chair.

Chase took my hands off my ears and asked if I was okay I nodded.

"Bree what happened?" asked

"I don't know" I said I left a couple tears fall.

"Bree I think you've got Chase's bionics to." Mr,Davenport said

"Wouldn't that put too much on her?" Chase asked

"Yes. but only if she can learn how to control it"

said

"We can teach her." Chase said

"Who's we?" Adam asked

"Me Marcus and Jake." Chase said

"Yah. We could." Marcus said

***Hey rats! I know but I'm going to start making some of my chapters longer unless I want a cliffie! Tehe***


	8. Marcus is hiding something

**All will be reaveled well, NOT **_**all **_**but about what the name of this chapter is and yeah...**

**So this chapter will be long... **

**HawiianChick12:You'll see tehe I know don't get mad you'll see...**

Chapter 8-Marcus is hiding something

Bree's P.O.V.

I wanted to leave the lab but couldn't. I just was afraid my ears would hurt more. Way more..

Chase asked me something but I couldn't make it out.

I just grabbed a sheet of paper and wrote

**I can't hear you. I can barely hear you. Is that bad?**

Chase took the paper read it and he motioned me over to my capsule. I got up and inched over there.

Once I got over there he scanned me then gave me a (what looked like a cordless headphone) hearing aid.

"Can you hear me?" Chase asked

"Yes I can hear you perfectly" I answered

"Yes!" Chase said high-fiving himself

Marcus's P.O.V.

Bree came upstairs I stiffened up cause I know why she had Chase's abillities.

I'm good at keeping secrets from anybody.

BUT Bree. She's just so sweet and innocent.

How could anybody keep anything from her?

I couldn't and she can tell when I'm hiding something.

But she didn't notice this time. What?

I know Jake spent most of the day sleeping so he could stay up incase Bree started to scream.

She did but it was weird things like

"I'm bionic I can take it."

"Let me go!"

"Take me instead! Let him go! I deserve this not him!"

Then she would say

"Marcus no no no stay with me no don't close your eyes stay with me.."

"Chase no no no stay with me please don't go"

"Adam! No please open your eyes! Don't leave me!"

"Jake Nonono Stay please!"

Jake's P.O.V.

"Jake Nonono Stay please!" Bree screamed

I shot up...Me and Marcus know why Bree had Chase's abillities..

I walked down stairs to see Adam,Chase,and Marcus.

"Hey," I said

"Hey where's Bree?" Chase asked

"In the bed. She needs her rest." I answered

"Okay," Marcus said "Can I talk to you alone?"

"Yeah.." I said sort of knowing what he was gonna say

"Okay so how are we gonna put it together?" Marcus asked

"I don't know. I don't think we should wait any longer though. I think we should at least wait...I mean I looked at Adam should uncover his super speed and Chase should discover his strength" I said

"Oh okay good...We'll wait til' Friday.." Marcus said

"Friday." I repeted back.

Bree's P.O.V.

I woke up to Adam,Jake,Chase and Marcus screaming 'Touchdown' then I remembered that today LSU and Alabama played...

I'm an Alabama and Auburn fan...

I stood up and my ears don't hurt as bad..

I walked to my bedroom door and opened it.

I walked up to the stairs and took a deep breath.

I walked down stairs and it took them like 5 minutes to notice me.

"Bree? I thought you were asleep." Chase said

"Um I was but I woke up to y'all screaming." I said

"Oh sorry" They said in unison

"It's cool,I needed to wake up anyway" I said

Okay,Is it just me or did that sound better in my head?

I walked out of the living room to go to the lab.

I got in to the Lab and Adam and Chase was already in the lab. How?

Then here came Marcus and Jake...

Then out of nowhere Adam super-speeded into my capsule.

I super-speeded over to Adam and picked him up...

"How did you do that Adam?" asked

"I don't know. I just had the sudden urge to run." Adam said

"I c-could show him how to use it" I said barely under a whisper

"Okay um that'll work" Chase said

"But first I'm gonna sit down." Adam said

We all laughed

Marcus's P.O.V.

I couldn't hold it in anymore.

I had to tell them that they had a chip with all of their powers on it but had to unlock them.

I saw Bree and Adam so I called Chase in the room.

"Guys, " I started

"You aren't getting these abilities cause your speacial...Your unlocking them. When your chips were first implanted they were set to one abillity and over time you were supposed to unlock all of your abillities by the time you were 16 years old... and you are that's why your glitching and getting hearing and speed" I said

They stared at me in awe and disappointment


	9. Surprises and Wishes

Chapter 9-Surprises and Wishes

Bree's P.O.V.

"So everything we know about our bionics are one big fat lie." Chase said

"All of our missions" Adam said

"Everything" I said

"Guys..." Marcus said

"What Marcus?" Adam said

"I-I-I'm sorry" Marcus said in a whisper then super-speeded away

"Adam! How could you yell at him?!" I screamed and super-speeded after him.

Marcus's P.O.V.

"Guys..." I started to say

"What Marcus?" Adam said he sounded mad.

"I-I-I'm sorry" I said in a whisper voice

I super-speeded away.

If I hate seeing one of them upset

Then I hate seeing all three of them upset.

I ran up to the 5th floor and noticed one of Bree's old song books.

Ah those were the days.

Then I walked over to a room and looked in.

I looked at all of the pictures of me and Bree when we were younger.

I picked up the one of me and Bree back to back arms crossed and smiling.

I LOVED that picture.

"That's my favorite too," Bree said

"Bree? You scared me." I said

"Sorry, I'm sorry about Adam since we all have 3 powers together then he found his Spike. We called him Kyle." Bree said

"Why Kyle?" I asked

"I remember it like it was yesterday." Bree said

Bree's P.O.V.

"I remember it like it was yesterday." I said

_Flash Back( Bree __**Bree/Chase **_**Chase **Adam **Bree/Adam )**

**Bree what would you call Adam's commando app if he ever got one?**

_I don't know Chase_

Unikitty!

_**No**_

_How about Josh?_

Eh I don't like it

**How about...Kyle?**

_I LOVE it_

Perfect.

_Flashback over_

"So y'all decided back and forth?" Marcus asked

"Yeah," I answered.

Chase's P.O.V.

Now that I know that we all have the same powers I just need to know if Bree has a name for her commando app...

I knew Adam's Kyle. Mine was Spike.

What about Bree?

She doesn't get mad unless...

Ah ha!

Unless Adam,Me,Jake or Marcus get hurt.

She took out that one kid that always come around our house and made fun of Adam.

She is strong without her commando app.

I have an idea!

he he he

Adam's P.O.V.

Bree and Marcus came downstairs...

I apolgizied to Marcus for yelling at him.

"Hey Marcus, I'm sorry for snapping earlier." I said

"It's cool" Marcus said

Chase had asked Bree to go check the mail.

"Okay, I have an idea," Chase said

"What?" Jake asked

"Okay since we are all boys and Bree is the only girl. We all have names for our comanndo apps. Marcus' is Ash, Jake's is Jack, Mine is Spike, and Adam's is Kyle." Chase said

"So?" Marcus and I asked

"We have to find out a name for hers." Chase continued "But we'd have to brainstrom before we get her mad."

"Okay?" I said

"So start throwing names out that would fit Bree." Chase said

"Olivia" Marucs said

"Violet" Jake said

"Shade" Adam said

"Oh crap here she comes" Chase said

"Hey guys I got the mail." Bree said

Bree's P.O.V.

"Hey guys I got the mail." I said

"Oh cool,um did I get any bills?" said walking in.

"Uh no but you got a letter from a 'Regie Knotts'" I said handing him the letter

"Oh" said taking it

He ripped it open and read the letter he ran off to the lab.

"So Bree uh...what do you think about you know having mine and Adam's abilities?" Chase asked

"Eh I guess the only thing that I hate is the commando app. I haven't encountered it yet but I'd be afraid to. I've seen you three with it and I'm gonna try to contain it.." I said while motioning to Chase , Jake , and Marcus.

"So you don't like the commando app?" Marcus asked

"Not really." I replied

"I really don't either but I have that ability." Jake said

"Oh wow, well I gonna go upstairs" I said

Chase's P.O.V.

Bree just told me that she hated her commando app...That gives me an even greater idea.

I know everything Bree hates

**People screaming at her**

**People hitting her**

**One of us boys getting hurt**

**Her getting hurt**

She hates all of those things and as much as I don't wanna do it I'm gonna make her angry so that she'll know what kind of mad she can get.

"Jake can I talk to you a minute?" I asked

"Sure what?" Jake asked

"I wanna get Bree mad so we can show her her commando app. She can hide from it forever." I said

"Okay but how?" Jake asked

***BOOM! I know you hate cliffies but I had to give you one! HAHA Until next time!***


	10. Plan Bree

Chapter 10- Plan Bree

**Bree's P.O.V.**

I was writing in my song book.

The name of the song was 'Perfect Two'

I wrote it about Chase but if he ever found out I would be crushed...

Out of nowhere I heard a loud noise from the lab.

I super-speeded down to the lab and saw Douglas with a gun and Adam, Chase, Jake, and Marcus on the ground holding their stomachs.

I was so mad the last thing I saw was

_Commando app engaged_

Chase's P.O.V.

I was laying on the ground and acting like I was hurt and Bree when balistic.

She was kicking Douglas' butt!

She walked over to me and helped me up.

Her sweet voice asked me "Are you alright?"

"Yea" I replied

Then she helped up Jake,Marcus,and Adam.

What shocked us was that when I was mad and so were Jake and Marcus and Adam our voices changed. But not Bree's hers stayed the same.

After about 2 minutes she passed out.

5 minutes later she came to.

"Ugh what happened? Why is Douglas on the floor?" Bree asked

"Uhh" All 4 of said in unison

"Guys...What happend?" Bree asked

"Um you intruduced Violet to us" Marcus said

"Who?" Bree asked a little upset

"Violet your commando app" Adam said

"You made me use my commando app?!" Bree screamed

All of us took a step back

"How could you?! After I told you that I didn't want to use it?!" Bree screamed standing up

She super-speeded out of the lab and ran to her room.

All of us walked upstairs and we left Bree alone for an hour.

Bree's P.O.V.

I was in my room so decided to take a shower.

Now it's an addiction for me to sing in the shower but all people do it right?

I got in the shower and started singing..

"_We could be heroes oooh_"

Adam's P.O.V.

Bree was in the shower and I heard her singing

"_We could be heroes oooh_"

Wow she can sing no wonder people say she should be famous...

I walked into her room to borrow her charger and saw her song book hmmmm.

I grabbed her song book and sat on her bed.

I read what she had so far

'_Oh oh oh_ yeah yeah yeah _

_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly you can be the butterflies I feel in my belly you can be the captin and I can be your first mate you can be the chills that I feel on our first date' _

Her bathroom door opened and I speeded out.

I ran downstairs and Marcus looked at me like I was crazy.

"What?" Marcus asked me

"Nothing" I said and walked over to the kitchen

Bree came downstairs in shorts,a pink shirt with sleeves that go to her elbow,and blue socks.

Her hair was curly and she had on a little make up.

Bree's P.O.V.

I was mad at the boys so I went to the lab to see if Douglas was alright.

"Hey Douglas are you okay?" I asked

"Y-yeah Bree" He said

"I'm sorry" I started to cry "I-I-I-I j-just c-can't b-believe th-that th-they w-would d-do th-that t-to m-me"

"Hey hey sh sh shh I know they tricked me into doing it.. Do you want get them back?" Douglas asked

I just nodded yes.

"Okay, We'll get 'em good to" Douglas said

"Okay I'm gonna go upstairs and get away from them" I said and super-speeded out of the lab into the kitchen

The boys were gone.

Uh oh.

I went up to my bedroom. I tried to open the door but it was locked.

They were in there! 

I over heard Chase's voice say

"I think Bree wrote that about one of us"

_Shoot! He knows! Ugh. _

I leaned up against the door and started to sob.

I just slid down the door.

The door opened and I fell back and landed on the floor my head facing the ceiling. I had my hands on my face and just kept crying.

I didn't care though I just kept my eyes closed.

I felt a bed under me and four people on it.

"Bree," Jake said

"What?" I said

"What's wrong?" Jake asked

"Nothing!" I said with my eyes still closed

"Then why are you crying?" Jake asked

I couldn't say anything he had gotten me there.

"That's what I thought" Jake said

"Open your eyes Bree" Chase said

"No" I said

"Why not?" Chase said I heard the door close and lock

"Cause I don't want to" I said

"Bree," Chase said

"Chase" I said back

"Bree are you mad at us?" Marcus asked

"Uh" I said

"Bree 'uh' isn't a reasonable answer" Adam said

"I-I-I-I don't know! Yes no! I don't know" I said

"Oh so you don't know?" Chase said

I opened my eyes. I sat up and wiped my tears away so I could see clearly. Chase had my song book.

He opened it to the page of the song me and Marcus did together.

"I" I said

"You what?" Marcus said walking over to me.

"I am a little upset" I said

"So you don't care if we locked you in here until you're not upset?" Marcus asked

"No." I lied

The truth is I hate being locked in places.

Only I know that.

"Okay,Chase,Adam" Marcus said

A cloth was on my mouth and I was out.

Jake's P.O.V.

Bree went limp after the cloth was on her mouth.

I left so I wouldn't kick Marcus' butt for it.

I hated seeing Bree being hurt or forced to do something.

Marcus' P.O.V.

Before I walked out I put a camera in her room.

Bree was just so willing to do it I didn't know what I was thinking. I locked her door.

I watched her lay there looking lifeless.

She woke up 30 minutes later.

"What the world?" Bree said

She got up and walked over to her desk.

She opened her laptop and watched her old videos of her as a little girl singing.

She smilied and turned it off.

She walked toward her door then realized I had I locked it.

_Poor Bree _I thought

Bree picked up her song book and turned the page and started to write.

Bree's P.O.V.  
>I picked up my song book and started to write.<p>

I named the song 'Stay Away'

I started to sing some of it to see if I could get a tune.

"It's all good you're so good then you do me wrong"

I grabbed my phone and listen to my favorite song 'Shower'

"_You light me up inside like the fourth of July_".

***Likey? You'll love or hate the next Chapter!**

**Chapter 11 here we come! Tehe***


	11. A surprise visit part 1

***Questions are gonna roll in.**

**Just a reminder Commando Apps**

**Ash=Marcus Spike=Chase**

**Kyle=Adam Violet=Bree **

**Read and Review oh and there's a poll on my page go vote!***

Chapter 11-A surprise visit part 1

-2 days later-

Bree's P.O.V.

I was doing my hair and makeup. I was bored.

I had my music blasting.

I heard a knock on my door 15 minuets later

"Yeah" I screamed over my loud music

My door unlocked and opened it was Marcus at my door with Adam and Chase behind him.

I went over to my radio and turned it down

"What's up?" I asked as I grabbed my phone

Marcus' eyes weren't brown they were green and Chase's and Adam's weren't the right color either

Great commando app!

"Marcus,Chase,Adam" I said my voice shaky

"Who is Marcus?" Ash said

"Ugh! Ash I hate you!" I said

"Aww princess upset?" Kyle asked

"Shut up Kyle" I said

"Hey calm down sweet cheeks" Spike said

"Really Spike? Really" I said

"Get her" Ash said

"eeeeeeeeeeek" I screamed I dropped my phone

Ash pushed me onto my bed and Spike and Kyle held my arms and legs. I struggled until Ash got on top of me.

I tensed up and didn't move at all.

"Aww get scared?" Spike teased

I didn't say anything.

I didn't do anything.

Ash motioned Spike and Kyle to let go of my arms and legs.

I didn't move them from where they held them.

Ash go off of me and went to get duct tape and rope.

I relaxed a little bit but I was freaking out on the inside.

Ash grabbed one of my hands and I let him pull it and tie it to the bed frame.

Spike did the same with my other hand.

Kyle grabbed my feet and did the same.

I was so scared.

I just wanted to curl up into a ball and cry but I was strong.

Ash took the duct tape and pulled it around my waist and taped it to the bed.

Then Ash put a cloth over my mouth and I was out.

Jake's P.O.V.

I walked upstairs to see if Bree wanted to go shopping with me to get some new shoes.

I got to her door and saw her on her bed tied and lifeless looking.

"BREE!" I screamed

Of course everybody came running upstairs.

[Except for and Douglas they went on a bissness trip 2 days ago]

Marcus Adam and Chase cut the ropes and duct tape. She was still lifeless looking.

We tried everything,

Screaming her name

Shaking her

Cold water

Hot water

Nothing. I was so mad and scared then I grabbed my laptop and looked at the footage of earlier.

I closed my laptop and put a warm washcloth on her forehead.

I pulled all three of them over to the side and asked .

"Why did you do that to her? How much of the stuff did you use?" I whispered

"We didn't Spike Kyle and Ash did I found the bottle earlier with just a drip in it." Chase said

"How long ago was this?" I asked

"An hour" Marcus said

"Okay so she'll wake up in 5 minutes" Adam said

We walked back over to Bree and waited for 5 minutes for her to wake up.

She began to stir

"mmmm" She moaned

She sat up and looked at her hands and feet.

She touched her wrists she winced

"Bree becareful you have rope burn" Chase said

"What? Why?" She looked up at Chase and started to cry.

"Bree it's okay Spike Ash and Kyle came out.." Chase said

"I k-know I h-hate th-them" Bree spit out

All of us hugged her and told her it was okay.

She stayed in her room until dinner.

Since she's the only girl she has to cook.

Tonight she made Chili. And Desert was Chocolate cake with swirl icing.

Hmm.

Chase's P.O.V.

I went upstairs to ask Bree if she wanted to race me and the boys but instead of writing she was singing.

"To the left to the left"

I walked in

"Hey Bree do you wanna ra-" I was shocked

When she turned to me She was beatiful.

Her hair was curled and she had redone make up.

"What Chase?" Bree asked

"Oh um we wanted to know if you would like to race us." I said

"Sure, I'll be right down" Bree said

She walked down the stairs and said "Let's do this."

We all got into a strait line in our backyard and Marcus yelled go

We all raced to the other end of the fence Bree won.

Bree went inside and sat on the couch.

Bree's P.O.V.

Everybody went into the house and sat on the couch. I got up to make popcorn.

"Everyone agree to not tell and Douglas about this?" I asked

"Agreed" All of the boys said in unison

We all laughed

I set the bowl of popcorn on the table and layed on all of the boys' laps and they didn't care.

Marcus. Chase. Jake. Adam.

My head was on Marcus' lap and my feet were halfway on Adam and Jake's laps.

All of us passed out right in the middle of the movie.

Davenport's P.O.V.

Me and Douglas walked into the house to all of

kids asleep.

"Aww look Douglas they really do love each other." I said

"Yup they sure know how to care for each other to" Douglas said

Bree started to fidget in her sleep.

All of the boys jerked their eyes open to comfort her.

"Yeah they are also pertective." I said

"Very." Douglas said


	12. Where's Bree?

Chapter 12- Where's Bree?

Chase's P.O.V.

I woke up to a sleeping Bree on me. Everybody else was awake.

Bree was still on everybody's lap I just rubbed my eyes and looked around Davenport and Douglas left again.

Bree woke up a few minutes later

"Morning" Bree said

"Morning" we relplied

Bree went to the kitchen and started to make us breakfast.

Blueberry pancakes and biscuts with chocolate gravy.

After that I took a shower and ran to the store cause we were out of eggs. When I came back everyone was there but Bree.

I asked "Where's Bree?"

"Bree!" Adam screamed

Nothing.

"Bree!" Marcus screamed

Nothing.

"Bree" Jake screamed

Nothing.

"Shade!" I screamed

Nothing.

Nothing. I went up to her room she wasn't there.

I super-speeded through the house and couldn't find her anywhere.

I used my tracker and found her in the middle of the forest.

Why?

"Guys I found her with my tracker she's in the forest out back." I said

"What? Why?" Jake said

"I have no idea but lets go get her before someone else gets to her." I said

**LINE BREAK**

Bree's P.O.V.

I decided to take a walk.

I love nature so I went to the forest to get some more inspiration for some songs.

I got to the tree I like to sit in and just sat there and started to think.

I guess I was deep in thought I didn't hear the leaves moving.

"Bree!" Someone screamed

I fell out of the tree but the 'someone' caught me.

"Okay are you ready?" the man said

I turned around Douglas.

"Yes so how can we get them back?" I said

"They all hate to see you unconsious,hurt,and sad." Douglas said

"Oh so what's that got to do with anything?" I said

"We'll trick them the same way they tricked us." Douglas smiling evily.

"So you knew I was in the forest and decided to scare the crap of me and tell me all of this?" I said

"Yes." Douglas said

We heard the leaves moving and crunching and my name "Bree!"

**LINE BREAK**

Adam's P.O.V.

We were in the forest looking for Bree and I heard her voice.

I split from the guys and hid beind a bush and watched Bree and Douglas. Wait DOUGLAS? 

"Okay got it we'll meet tomorrow now go!" Bree said

"Sheesh harsh?" Douglas said

"Just go before they see you!" Bree said and climbed the tree

Just then I said "Guys I found her."

They all came over to where I was and saw Bree.

"She was talking to Douglas." I whispered

They all had shocked looks on their faces.

"Let's get her and go home." Chase said

Bree was staring off into space and Marcus yelled "Bree!"

She fell out of the tree and Chase caught her.

"Thanks Chase for catching me. I could've had gotten a broken ankle." Bree said

"Why are you out here?" I asked

"I wanted some fresh air" Bree said

She started to super-speed but I stopped her

"Not so fast"

"What?" Bree said

We all stood in a circle around her.

"Why were you talking to Douglas?" Jake asked

"Um what are you talking about?" Bree said

"You know what I'm talking about Bree." Jake said

"Ugh fine he just wanted to know if we are taking care the house and I said yes" Bree said

"Okay." I said

She speeded to the house and we followed after her.


	13. Getting back at them with our plan

**This chapter will be really long...just a warning**

Chapter 13- Getting back at them with our plan

Bree's P.O.V.

Douglas told me to meet him today but it's gonna be hard. The boys are always around.

When I take out the trash or check the mail I get questioned.

I went up to my room and snuck out the window.

I ran to where Douglas wanted to meet me.

"Great! You made it.." Douglas said

"What's the plan?" I asked

"Okay so I went over it and your gonna get 'kidnapped'" Douglas said putting quotes over kidnapped

"What do you mean 'kidnapped'?" I asked putting quotes over kidnapped

"Well, I already told Donny so we're gonna be your kidnappers" Douglas said

"Okay? So hows this gonna play out?" I asked

"Well we are gonna come up to your window and open it and I'm gonna break a bottle and your gonna scream." He said

"They have super-speed you know that right?" I said

"Yea so I'm gonna disable it until we get you out of the house. I'll send you the cordinates to the warehouse we are gonna be at." He said

"Okay and?" I said

"When we get there we'll pop up on the screen and I can do make-up so we'll give you some fake bruises and cuts and you'll look like your unconsious.. Can you act good?"

"Okay and of course I can act good! But wait won't they know it's you guys?" I said

"Okay great and no casue I have a cyber-mask and cyber-cloak." Douglas said

"Okay I better go before they find out I left see you at 10 tonight" I said

"Ok see you then Bree" Douglas said

On the way back I cut my left hand.

I super-speed back to my room and quickly put on my pajamas it was 7:30 it was getting dark. I walked down stairs to make dinner.

Chase's P.O.V.

Bree walked downstairs in her pajamas.

Shorts and a tank-top.

She started to make dinner and she was singing the whole time.

"_They say before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for. Well baby, you are all that I adore, if love is what you need, a soldier I will be I'm an angel with a shotgun_"

"Bree what are you singing?" Marcus asked

"Oh _Angel with a shotgun_. Why am I not good?" Bree answered

"Oh no your good I was just wondering.." Marcus said

"Isn't that by** Hurts**?" I asked

"No. _Somebody to die for is_. This is by **The cab**" Bree said

"Oh. I like that song." I said

"Me too I replay it all the time" Bree said as she set our plates on the table

"Bree are you okay?" I asked

She was avoiding to use her left hand and it was red.

"Yeah why?" Bree said

"Oh no reason" I said "Just asking"

When we sat down to eat I sat next to her.

She kept her left hand in her lap.

"Bree what's that?" Adam asked he was on the other side of her.

"What's what?" Bree said

"What is that on your left hand?" Adam asked

"Nothing" Bree answered

He reached for it but she jerked my way. I grabbed it and looked.

"Bree! When did you do this?" I said

"Yesterday." Bree said I could tell she was lying

"No Bree it's still very sore and bleeding." I said

"Fine I cut earlier. I dropped the scissors cutting open my new socks." Bree said

"Okay well come here so I can bandage it." Jake said

"Okay." Bree said

**LINE BREAK**

Bree's P.O.V.

It's 10 o'clock and Douglas opened my window. 

Let's do this...

He breaks the bottle.

"Aaaaah!" I screamed and he left a note on my bed.

I jumped out of the window and super-speeded to the warehouse.

-Downstairs-

Adam's P.O.V.

It's 10 o'clock at night and I just heard Bree scream

"Aaaaaaaahhh"

I ran upstairs and opened her door.

I walked into her room "Bree?"

I saw a note on her bed.

Everybody came up after me.

I read the note aloud:

_Dear people who love this girl Bree Davenport,_

_I have her all you have to do is give me you password to you lab or she gets it!_

_Love, Her kidnappers _

Everybody was shocked I ran downstairs to the lab and tried to track her. The guys followed me down and helped out.

**LINE BREAK**

Bree's P.O.V.

Douglas just finished putting the make-up on me to make it look like I was bruised and cut.

He set up the camera and told me to listen when he said the word her.

"So I act like I just wake up from being knocked out?" I asked

"Yup. Now are you ready?" said

"Yeah.." I said

I layed down and pretended like I was unconisous.

He started the video

"Hellooo?"

I heard Adam and Chase

"Where is our sister?"

"Oh you mean her?" He turned the camera to me I acted compeltely clueless.

"Ch-Chase? A-Adam?" I sat up

"Bree!" All of them said

"Don't worry we'll find you!" Marcus said

"Aww how sweet! Well to bad cause I don't think she'll be alive by the time you get her back. If you do!"

"Bree has nothing to do with our password anyway so give her back!" Jake said

"Yes she does actually...Her last name is Davenport and so she has something to do with it." Douglas said

Then Douglas walked over to me with a fake but real looking gun and pointed to my head

"I'll give you a triva. How well do you know Breeanna Shade Davenport?" Douglas said

"You get it right I move the gun. You get it wrong you'll see" Douglas said

"Okay" They said

"When was she born?" He asked

"May 16th 1998" Chase said

"Correct." Douglas said as he moved away the gun

"What did she want for Christmas when she was 14?" Douglas asked

"A microphone" Adam said

"Wrong. She wanted a guitar." He moved the gun closer

"What's her favorite color?" He asked

_Pink _

"Blue" Marcus said

"Wrong again She likes pink" He cocked the gun

"What was her first song titled?" He asked

_Battlefeild..._

"Battlefeild" Jake said

"Correct. Now a question for all 4 of you." He said throwing the gun across the room

"What?" Marcus asked

"Why did you trick Bree into using her commando app?" Douglas said turning off his cyber-mask and I cleaned off all of the make-up.

"I wanted to see her in a-action" Chase said

"Good job. Now how do feel being tricked?" I said

All of the boys were so confused mad and shocked at the same time.

**LINE BREAK**

Chase's P.O.V.

Bree was sitting on the couch getting yelled at for tricking us into thinking she was kidnapped.

"Bree why did you do that?" I said

"You could've really gotten hurt." Adam said

"You know that was a dumb idea!" Marcus said

"Bree don't ever do that again!" Jake said

"You know the only thing that makes me even more upset is that you guys barely know anything about me." Bree mumbled

"What did you say?" Marcus asked

"I said the only thing that makes me even more upset is that you guys barely know anything about me!" Bree almost screamed

She super-speeded into her room and turned up her music loud.

She was blasting "Battlefield" the song she wrote.

Bree's P.O.V.

I was up in my room finishing one of my songs

'Stay Away'

I grabbed my guitar and started to play the tune.

Chase was standing at my door but I pretended like I didn't see him.

"_It's so hard to be close when I feel this way Lookin' up through at the sky is through a wall of gray. When you promise the stars but all I see is rain. You're messing up my head with every careless word then you come around knowing how to find a cure when my heart can't take another Civil War. oooh ooooh I can't this but I'll take that kiss. Cause all I know is,_

_You're so good _

_It's all good_

_Then you do me wrong_

_I come back_

_You come back _

_It's the same old song _

_I wish we could we we we could I wish we could Stay Away_

_You're so wrong _

_It's all wrong _

_Then we make up_

_Try to stand_

_Take a stand_

_You make it tough_

_I wish could we we we could I wish we could Stay Away_

_It's so hard to love someone like this _

_Caught in a blizzard now I'm searching for bliss When I'm away it's only you that I miss_

_mmmh_

_Wish I could bottle all my feelings send 'em straight to you _

_I'd overnight 'em cause they are long overdue but somehow I can't find the strength to oh oh woah oh_

_You're so good _

_It's all good_

_Then you do me wrong_

_I come back _

_You come back _

_It's the same old song_

_I wish we could we we we could I wish we could Stay Away _

_You're so wrong _

_It's all wrong _

_Then we make up_

_Try to stand _

_Take a stand_

_You make it tough_

_I wish we could we we we could I wish we could Stay Away_

_You're a guitar and I'm the string Wind me up you make me sing but I'm out of tune and your rythms all wrong it's so obvious that this could never be our song_

_You're so good_

_It's all good_

_Then you do me wrong_

_I come back _

_You come back _

_It's the some old song _

_I wish we could we we we could Stay Away _

_You're so wrong _

_It's all wrong _

_Then we make up_

_Try to stand _

_Take a stand _

_But you make it tough_

_I wish we could we we we could I wish we could Stay Away _

_I wish we could we we we could I wish we could _

_Stay Away Maybe we could stay away yea yea yea Stay Away"_

I finished the music and Chase started clapping.

"Oh Chase you scared me how long have you um been standing there?" I asked

"Oh since you started that song. Did you write that?" Chase asked

"Yeah" I said blushing a little

The truth is I have a tiny crush on Chase...

I know I know but he doesn't even like me...

Like the way I do. He just likes me as a sister..

"Bree, I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier" Chase said taking me out of my thoughts

"Oh it's cool." I said

***Ta Da? I'll just go tap dance I guess...**

_Hello?_

**Bree? What are you doing here?**

_Oh should I leave Britt?_

**No. You can stay I was just asking...I need company anyway..**

_Um do you own Lab Rats?_

**No...Sadly no will you do the disclaimer plz**

_Fine...Mynameisprettyy doesn't own Lab Rats_

**Thank you Bree...**

_Your welcome._


	14. A surprise visit part 2

_Hello rats!_  
><strong>Bree...That's my thing<strong>

_No you say prettyys..._

**Bree...Not cool...**

_Really Sky?_

**Yeah...Here is your chapter 14!**

Chapter 14 - A surprise visit part 2: Spike

Chase's P.O.V.

Bree wouldn't talk to any of us.

Mainly because we didn't know anything about her.

"_All I know it's something about ya got me feeling like I can't live without you ain't no words to describe you baby_" Bree sang

Bree would do training and then go up to her room...

She says that we don't know anything about her...

I know she hates her commando app and ours.

Violet Spike Ash Jack and Kyle.

Bree walked into the house from checking the mail "Hey 'tknowBree..." She went up to her room

Last thing I saw was

_Commando app engaged..._

Bree's P.O.V.

I went up to my room and I regretted saying that to Chase.

He came up to my room.

"Hey Chase, I'm sorry for saying that. You're the only one who does know something about me" I said

I looked up his eyes weren't the beautiful hazel green. They were dark brown.

"Oh your not Chase your Spike. I'm sorry, It's a bad habbit I have..." I said

"Princess, It's good that you fixed yourself...But You look cute when your embarrassed..." Spike said

"You're not gonna you know...Hurt me are you? I'm kinda afraid of you from what happened last time..." I said but I got quiet at the last part.

"No. You're to pretty to get hurt. Chase wouldn't talk to me so I had to apologize myself..." Spike said stepping closer.

"Bree, I'm sorry for being rude to you and tieing you up...Ash tricked me..." Spike said

"Oh. My. Gosh." I said holding the 'sh' a little.

"Do you forgive me?" Spike asked

"Yes! Yes I do. I forgive you Spike" I said and hugged him..

"Thanks Bree I better go before Chase gets mad." Spike said.

"Okay...Bye." I said

"Bye" Spike said

Chase's P.O.V.

I came back and I was in mid drink so I started to choke.

Bree speeded over to me and started to pat me on the back.

"Th-thanks Bree*cough*" I said

"It's cool." Bree said I could tell she was wondering something.

"What Bree?" I said

"Hm? Oh nothing..just thinking" Bree said

"Okay" I said

I can look into Bree's eyes and I can tell if she's wondering or thinking..

"Bree," I said which had stopped her from walking up the stairs..

"Yeah." She said

"Is there something that I don't know that I need to?" I asked

"N-Yes" Bree said

"What is it?" I asked coming closer to the couch.

"Well," She said turning towards me "I walked in from checking the mail and said ' 'tknowBree' then Spike came to play..."

I was mad cause Spike came out...

"Did he hurt you?" I asked

"No, He apologized to me for what happened last time" Bree said

_Spike? Apologizing? HAHAHA_

"Okay,Um are you sure?" I asked

"Yes I'm sure" Bree said

"Okay" I asked

Adam's P.O.V.

I needed to talk to Bree one on one and see if she'll talk to me.

She has only to talked to Chase, , and Douglas.

Bree and Chase were talking in the lab...

_What are they talking about?_

As I went over to my capsule I heard Bree say

"Right? It doesn't make sense to me that Spike would actually.." She stopped when I walked over there.

"Bree um can I talk to you a sec?" I asked

Chase looked at me like he knew what I was doing.

Bree just looked at me and said "Uh sure." But she said it a little quietly.

"Um okay follow me." I said as helped her up out of her chair.

We walked out of the back way of the lab and went to her old nursery.

"Um why are we in here Adam?" Bree asked looking at her old stuffed animals.

"Bree I wanted to talk to you about what happened I'm sorry for yelling at you. I was caught up in the moment...Marcus is trying to take control and he shouldn't... I-I just want you to forgive me Bree. That's all...I'll leave you alone if you want but I just want you to forgive me..." I said

I started to walk out of her nursery and I heard her sniffle.

"Bree?" I asked

"A-Adam that was beautiful. I know about Marcus and I'll handle him...I DO forgive you Adam and I always will...NO matter what it is.." Bree said

I walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Bree, That means alot. For real." I said

She sniffled and said "Really Adam?"

"Really Bree" I said

Then we walked back into the lab.

I was glad on my part that she forgave me...I wonder if she's gonna go off on Marcus and then not forgive Jake..Oh boy...I'd better warn them. Now Bree has a commando app.

**Ta da! I know you are all mad cause I didn't update this story since Christmas... No? Okay.**

_Sky, _

**Bree, Why did you call me Sky?**

_Yeah Chase told me your name's NOT Britt._

**Oops. Can you forgive me?**

_Sure...Why not? Anywhoo.. Sky still has that poll up on her profile! It's closing sometime soon! VOTE VOTE VOTE! Hey I'm good at this!_


	15. Talent (part 1)

**Hey peeps.**

_Hey _

**Soo...**

_So enjoy the chapter!_

**yeah..That to.**

Chapter 15: Talent (Part 1)

Bree's P.O.V.

Being that me and my brothers want to be dropped out of school and me and Ethan being a big deal.

I did know that having me out of school and dealing with being a bionic is alot to take on a girl. Even me. Plus being teased.

So I did dump Ethan and he's mad. But who cares right?

"Bree?" Marcus asked knocking on my door.

"Yeah?" I said

"We're gonna head to the mall wanna go?" He asked

"Yeah hang on." I said

Then I opened my door and walked out with Marcus following closely behind...

We go to the mall there was a huge talent show and the winner got a record deal!

I signed up. Since Ethan and I had broken up I had the perfect song. _Acapella by Karmin _

"You really think you're gonna win that Bree?" Chase asked

"No, but it doesn't hurt to try." I said

"Yeah, Okay" Chase said

When we got home I started to practice.

I had 2 weeks.

All I need to do is pretty much practice maybe three times a week.

Chase's P.O.V.

Bree and I we've always been close. Really close.

I mean we're related right?

I really want Bree to be related to me and then her not be. She's everything a guy could want.

For example,

She got in trouble for something Adam and I did.

She's ideneipendent and strong.

Emotionally and Mussle wise.

Wait, Did I just say that?

My only talent is playing the guitar and I can fight and play drums.

Even blindfolded...

Bree said it's a weird talent I have. Yeah _weird._

Marcus's P.O.V.

I myself am not scared of what Bree will do but Bree initially.

I walk in and Bree's sitting on the couch writting in her dairy. If she's not writting a song then she's writting in her dairy. I remember the day that we locked her out of her room to read her dairy. I took a picture of it with my phone. I walked into the kitchen and pretended to check my phone but looked at the picture.

_Dear dairy,_

_Today was okay I guess. I mean Ash barley makes and appreance anymore so there's that..But I mean is it bad to say I'm used to Spike being around? It's not like I "like" him it's just that when _I _let Spike come out I never forgave myself. I'd never revealed Spike again...BUT it is my job to calm them down._

_Well, there goes my dairy for now..._

_Signed,_

_Bree Davenport_

Bree used to Spike?

Bree? Spike? Hold on...Let me process this.

This sounds like Bree _likes _Chase.

Hold on _Bree_? and _Chase_?

Okay...Wow.

Bree's P.O.V.

I'm like writing in my dairy _again..._

_Dear Dairy,_

_Saying that I'd practiced forever I wouldn't say that I'm gonna win. Plus if I became famous then people wouldn't tease me at school anymore. _

_I mean people like Trent and Caitlin and her little group and Stephanie and her stupid little cheerleader group. I mean it's not bad with Caitlin and Stephine it's just Trent. He beats me anytime he's NOT messing with that weird little Dooley kid. So I am bruised now and then. Thank goodness the boys don't notice...They'd kill him._

_Well, They probably wouldn't Ash, Jack, Spike, and Kyle would. _

_Well there goes my dairy for now._

_Signed,_

_Bree Davenport_

I put my dairy down on the coffee table and went to the roof to think. The talent show was in two days and almost over 100 people would be there. Wow.

Adam's P.O.V.

I walked into the living room and saw Bree's dairy. I know I shouldn't but I did.

I read the page she left it on.

_Dear Dairy,_

_Saying that I'd practiced forever I wouldn't say that I'm gonna win. Plus if I became famous then people wouldn't tease me at school anymore. _

_I mean people like Trent and Caitlin and her little group and Stephanie and her stupid little cheerleader group. I mean it's not bad with Caitlin and Stephine it's just Trent. He beats me anytime he's NOT messing with that weird little Dooley kid. So I am bruised now and then. Thank goodness the boys don't notice...They'd kill him._

_Well, They probably wouldn't Ash, Jack, Spike, and Kyle would. _

_Well there goes my dairy for now._

_Signed,_

_Bree Davenport_

Bree was being beat? By TRENT?!

I super-sped to the lab and found Jake and Chase.

"Hey where's Marcus?" I asked

"Right here." He said speeding into the lab

"Good. Now that I see all of you listen to Bree's diary entry."

As I read aloud the diary. Bree super sped into the lab.

"What are you guys doing?!" She screamed

"Um, Nothing." I said

"Really!? It looks like your reading my dairy!" She had tears running down her face

Bree's P.O.V.

"Really!? It looks like your reading my dairy!"

I was crying

Then I saw

_Commando app engaged_

NONONO!

Jake's P.O.V.

Bree's eyes went from Brown to Blue only meaning she's not Bree she's Violet.

"Awww. Thanks for finding my dairy buddy." Violet said

They had no clue yet that it wasn't Bree.

"Woah, Talk about mood swing." Adam said setting down Bree's dairy.

"Well, I'm gonna go" She said

"Oh no you're not. Vi_olet_" I said

"What?" They all said

"Aw big mistake buttmunch." Violet said

"Listen cupcake," Spike said

Wait Spike?

He must of got nervous or confused.

"What baby?" Violet said

Baby?

"You can't take them without me." Spike said

Then Spike gabbed Violet's arm and swung her and she kicked us with her speed.

We fell then Adam and I were taking on Spike and Marcus taking on Violet.

Soon, they were deactivated and we showed them the video of Violet and Spike.

"They like each other?" Bree said

"Yeah, It's like they always have." I said

"Well that's unusal." Chase said

Bree looked over at Chase, "Yeah unusal."

Chase's P.O.V.

Being that Violet and Spike are 'dating' makes me think Bree likes me.

I like her but there's no way she'd like me back.

I mean we _are _related.

It's like maybe our feelings we don't show are what they do.

They are 'evil'. Sorta.

Bree's P.O.V.

I could tell that Adam was ticked off at Trent image what he's gonna do when Trent messes with me.

Oh boy this will be fun...

**So there's that! **

_Sky, Can I?_

**Yeah sure Bree.**

_Okay, The poll closes On February 28th. So VOTE!_

**Thank you Bree. Oh**

_Oh yeah. Mynameisprettyy or Sky __**doesn't**_ _own Lab Rats. Anything you don't recongize is hers!_

**Thanks Bree.**

_Anytime._


End file.
